


RFA Shenanigans

by KitsuneEthereal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Also there will be AUs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insecure 707, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Separation Anxiety, and one word prompts, insecure Saeran, lots of them - Freeform, playing with hair, spoilers may be mentioned, tread lightly, wow everyone in this fic is insecure and anxious lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneEthereal/pseuds/KitsuneEthereal
Summary: A drabble series of my own design. I will take single word prompts and ship requests. I'll be steering clear of heavy Angst and smut until I have a better writing grasp on them, so the highest the rating will reach is M. This Summary will be edited to list the most recent chapter's contents.Chapter (1): Saeyoung(707)/MC (Male OC)/Saeran(Unknown), Prompt count: (5)





	RFA Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So we start with my two main favs lol Saeran and Saeyoung!!! the MCs are mostly male (Me projecting lol) except when Jaehee is involved. so yeah. Enjoy the gay.
> 
> Also, some MCs may get mixed with different CCs (Canon characters) if requested or if I feel in the mood for something different.

**silk**

Kwang's skin was like silk, which Saeran felt was strange as the gentle male was always getting paint all over himself. Shouldn't that somehow mess up his skin? Then again, Saeran felt that everything about Kwang was strange, from the soft manner he projected to the love and affection he showed Saeran and Saeyoung. The former Mint-Eye hacker was discomfited by how easily the light blue haired male accepted him into his life, even after threatening his life and friends. It wasn't just Kwang's skin that felt like silk. His eyes, his voice, his smile. All so gentle and giving and _fragile._ Yet despite this...this...this  _delicacy_ Kwang presented, he wouldn't let anything topple him. Saeran felt as though all the silk was drowning him as he fell harder and harder for the beautiful man. So. Much. Silk.

**ballet**

Saeyoung sometimes felt like he was dancing some strange and complicated waltz with Kwang. He loved the blue-haired man, but he still felt he needed to keep Kwang far away from him. For every step Kwang makes towards him, He would take one step closer then take two steps back. He worried that someday Kwang would tire of their endless dance, yet he never did. He seemed to view it as a game of sorts, with a clear ending in view as he pushes towards the goal. But then, Saeyoung wonders, what is the goal? A relationship? Kwang deserved someone nicer, safer who wouldn't treat him harshly and make him cry in an attempt to drive him away. He deserved the best, and Saeyoung was far from the best. He could only keep their bizarre ballet going and hope to God that Kwang would give up on him.

**absence**

Kwang felt the Choi twins' absence keenly, a piercing loneliness sharpening inside his heart. He could feel the panic weighing down on his mind as his anxiety kicked in. He knew it was pathetic, especially since the other two men were only out shopping for the next month but his mind kept churning with the fear of them never returning home. He could barely handle having either Choi twin out of his sight, but having both gone? He was surprised he lasted the ten minutes he had without breaking down. Kwang knew they'd be back in approximately five minutes but his body wouldn't listen as he collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobs choking him as he tugged at his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. His body quaked and rocked as he whimpered and whined their names weakly, not registering the slamming door or Saeran's panicked cry of his name. Nor did he hear the clatter of newly bought groceries and stomping feet as Saeran rushed to him. He only began to calm when he felt four arms wrap around him, two warm beyond belief and the other two freezing. He quieted down as two different voices shushed him and reassured him of their presences. He sighed as he relaxed into them, exhausted and numb.

** hammer  **

It was far too gloomy out for what was planned...that was all Kwang could think as he sighed and packed away his art supplies. He mentally went over what he could spend his day doing. He could hang out in the RFA chat, but then he'd be alone most of the day. Yoosung had a big test, Jumin and Jaehee were at work, and Zen was at a rehearsal. that left his two favourite people. Saeyoung and Saeran. He hadn't seen either in a while and missed them dearly. He sighed and pushed down the anxiety that kicked in, telling him that Saeran or Saeyoung could be in danger right now and that he was failing them by not being by their side 24/7. It made his heart and head hammer with fear and he finds himself dialing Saeyoung before he can stop himself.  _"Kwang-ssi? What's up?"_ Kwang breathes a deep sigh of relief.  _"May I come over? I can't do much painting with the clouds destroying my natural light."_ Saeyoung makes a noise in acknowledgement and hangs up, leaving Kwang with a pounding heart and too-fast breath. He grins suddenly and kicks into gear, gathering his stuff. He was gonna enjoy this gloomy day, even if it killed him!

**hair**

What was up with Kwang's hair? There was no way it was naturally that blue. Of course, this was all the Choi twins' opinion. He hair had to be that pale blond streak that covered half his bangs. But Saeran could tell the difference between dyed hair and natural hair, having dyed his hair for the majority of his life and the blue was most definitely natural. If anything, the blonde streak was the dyed part and the blue was completely natural. Saeyoung refused to accept it and Saeran just puzzled over the logic of it. Of course, they didn't get to question it, what with their vividly red hair but that didn't stop them. And Kwang's hair was so soft and sweet-smelling. And long. Saeran would cuddle up behind Kwang when he got anxious to play with the artist's sky-blue hair and Saeyoung would simply push his face into the soft tresses when work stressed him out to the max. It was also their main way of calming Kwang down from panic attacks. They'd get him sitting at least somewhat still and they just...pet his hair, running their fingers through it and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. It worked every time. Kwang's hair confused them, but they loved it nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck are Honorifics even help please ;^; please correct me if I got them wrong I only have Wikipedia as a source of knowledge currently


End file.
